Good Times Bad Times
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Jackie has a secret she is hiding from everyone. But will this secret cost her her life? Or will Hyde and the gang come to her rescue before its to late?
1. Questions

**  
**

Jackie and Hyde had been dating for a few months now. She was usually over the Foreman's and Kitty was learning to love the tiny little girl. Her family life wasn't that great so the Foreman's often invited her over for dinner so she could be away from her parents. Her mother was barley home, but her father worked a lot. He had a bad temper and Jackie didn't like to be around him much. One night at the Foreman's Jackie was helping Kitty cook dinner.

"So Jackie, when is your mother coming home?"

"Oh…well I'm not sure. She called about a week ago; she said she was in Acapulco."

"But she didn't tell you when or if she was coming back?"

"No…but I'm sure she will eventually."

Kitty looked after the small girl who was trying to fake a smile. Her heart broke for her. Hyde walked up from the basement, spotting Jackie and going over to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Jacks."

"Hey."

"Over for dinner again?"

"Yep. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course it is."

He smiled at her and patted her butt gently and she just laughed.

"Steven…be nice." Kitty said.

"Oh I'm always nice Mrs. Foreman."

She just shook her head at him and watched him walk over to the dinner table to sit with Red and Eric. Jackie had on a long sleeve sweater and she pulled her sleeves up without thinking because she was hot in the kitchen. Kitty had a pot in her hand and she spun around and saw Jackie's arm and jumped and dropped the pot.

"Mrs. Foreman? Are you ok?"

"Jackie…"

"Kitty, what is it?" Red asked.

"Jackie what happened to your arm!?"

Jackie's eyes widened and Red, Eric, and Hyde came over to see what Kitty was talking about. Jackie looked down at her arm and saw the black and blue hand mark around her wrist and forearm. She stared at it for a moment rubbing it trying to think of something to say.

"Jacks?" Hyde asked nervously.

"Oh! That! I just…god you know how gym class is. Us girls are just so competitive! We uh…we were playing volleyball and one of the girls and I got into a little scuffle. It's nothing really."

"Jackie…what did your gym teacher say?" Asked Red not buying the story.

"Oh…well we have to serve a uh…a detention next week. No big deal."

"How come you didn't tell me about it Jackie?" Hyde asked.

"I just didn't think it was that important. I'm sorry."

"Well…would you let me take a look at it?" Kitty asked.

"Oh no really it's not as bad as it looks Mrs. Foreman. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Jackie who was the girl?" Eric asked.

"The girl?"

"Yeah…the girl who did that to you…" Eric replied.

"Oh! Uh…Pam. Pam Macey. You know how we hate each other." She laughed nervously. "Look it's really not that big of a deal. Can we just finish cooking dinner now Mrs. Foreman?"

Kitty looked at Red who seemed just as unsure and upset about the bruise as she did. He just nodded his head not wanting to press the matter anymore. Kitty looked back at Jackie and tried to suppress a smile.

"Well…sure. Let's just finish dinner so we can all eat."

The boys went back to the table in silence thinking about what had just happened. Kitty and Jackie cleaned up what was in the dropped put and continued to cook dinner. Once they were done cooking, the all sat down at the table to eat. It was quiet during the dinner none of them really knowing what to say. Afterwards, Eric, Hyde and Jackie walked down into the basement. Hyde sat in his chair, and Jackie and Eric took a seat on the couch.

"So uh…did you kick Pam's ass?" Eric asked.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm more mature than that Eric."

"Look I just was wondering why we hadn't of heard about it before. I mean the High School is small…if a girl fight happened I just figured we'd hear about it."

"Well you didn't."

"Jackie-"

"Look it's not a big deal! Why can't we just get over this?"

"Because Jacks, you have a huge bruise on your arm! One that I don't believe little Pam Macey could cause!" Hyde yelled.

"Oh so now your calling me a liar!?"

"No Jackie I just want to know who the hell did this to my girlfriend. Forgive me for caring!" He said standing up.

"Don't yell at me Steven! You have no right to yell!"

"Well then what the hell happened Jackie!?"

"I already told you! Pam and I got into a fight in gym!"

"Ok so if I call Pam right now, she'll tell me that the two of you got into a chick fight in gym over a stupid volley ball game! Would she tell me that!?"

"Go to hell Steven!"

"Tell me the truth Jackie!"

"I told you! Why don't you believe me!?"

"Because that is the lamest story I have ever heard in my life!"

"Hyde man…lay off."

"No Eric, I won't lay off. I want to know what the fuck happened to Jackie! Why are you lying to me, to everyone about this?"

"Because it's not your business, and it's not a big deal."

"Jackie…it is kind of a big deal." Eric said. "I mean the bruises on your arm are pretty rough. Were just worried about you."

"Jackie I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest with me."

"What is it Steven?"

"Did your father do this to you?"

"What?"

"Did your father do this to you?"

"How could you think that?"

"Jackie your father has a bad temper. You've told me that in the past. Your mom's not around and you've been spending all your time here. I'm just putting two and two together here Jacks."

"Yes Steven my father does have a temper. My mom is gone and she probably isn't coming back. And as far as me spending time here, sorry for wanting to see my boyfriend! I didn't know you didn't like spending time with me!"

"Jackie you know that isn't what I meant."

"I'm going home."

"Jackie come on don't be like this…"

"Whatever Steven. I'm going home."

"Jacks I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow in school."

Jackie grabbed her stuff and walked out of the basement to her house. Red and Kitty walked down into the basement.

"How much of that did you hear?" Hyde asked.

"Enough." Red said.

"I just don't believe that Pam Macey did this to her." Hyde asked.

"I don't think any of us do." Eric replied.

"Steven do you really think her father would do this to her?" Kitty asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Hyde replied.

"Well…all we can do now is keep an eye on her. If you notice anything else, any bruises or cuts, let me know and we'll figure out what to do. But…we can't push Jackie about this. She is obviously hiding something that she doesn't want to be revealed. We have to let her come to us."

"What if something really bad happens?" Eric asked.

"All we can do is pray that nothing to horrible happens before she comes to us." Kitty said.

Kitty and Red went upstairs leaving the boys alone.

"You gonna be ok Hyde?"

"Yeah…I'm just worried about her man."

"Yeah man. So am I. But I'm sure she'll come to us eventually."

"I sure hope so."

Eric smiled at Hyde and then walked upstairs to go to bed. Hyde sat down on the couch closing her eyes trying to get rid of the horrible feeling that was growing in his chest. He sure hoped that Jackie was going to be ok.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue or not? Read and Review Please! I'm still going to continue Friends or Lovers? too don't worry! I won't leave you hanging! But I need an honest opinion on wheather or not I should continue writting this! thanks:) **


	2. Accusations

**  
**

The next day, Jackie was in her history class that she had with Eric, Donna and Hyde when the principal came into the room.

"Excuse me…but can I please see Ms. Burkhart?"

The teacher looked over at Jackie and nodded. Jackie looked over at her friends and just smiled at them before getting up.

"You should take your stuff Ms. Burkhart. You won't be coming back before this class is over."

Jackie looked at him strangely and grabbed her bag and books and followed him to his office nervously.

"Um…is there something wrong?" Jackie asked softly.

"Well Ms. Burkhart…one of your teachers came to talk to me about a concern she had."

"Oh? What was that?"

"She noticed a bruise on your arm and she just wanted me to check in with you."

Jackie's heart was beating faster and faster and she didn't know what to do.

"Jackie…is there something going on that you would like to share with me?"

"No."

"This is completely confidential…none of the kids in the school will find out if there is something going on. You can trust me."

"Nothing is going on sir."

"Well than what are the bruises from?"

"I'm just a bit of klutz. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright…well I called your father in today."

"What!?"

"I just thought he should know what is going on."

"But-"

"Mr. Burkhart is here." The secretary said.

"Thank you. Send him in."

Jackie fidgeted in her seat as her tall, regal father walked into the room with a fake smile upon his face. He shook the principal's hand and kissed the top of Jackie's head. Her heart was pounding and she was zoning out, not sure of what was really going on.

"Well…what seems to be the problem Principal West? Did my daughter do something wrong?" He asked sneaking an evil glance at his daughter. She swallowed hard looking away from him.

"No Mayor Burkhart. Your daughter has done nothing wrong. We were just concerned about her is all."

"Why?"

"One of her teachers noticed a rather large bruise on her arm. We just wanted to make sure everything was ok with her. That is why we called you down here."

"Oh? A bruise you say? Jackie what is the bruise from?" He turned to stare at Jackie with such an intense gaze as if warning her to keep her mouth shut.

Jackie swallowed hard and blinked back a few tears. "It's not a big deal Daddy. You know me…I'm just a klutz." She said in a whisper.

"That's true. Just like your mother."

Mayor Burkhart turned back to the Principal.

"Although…I'm sure you're aware of whom my daughter is dating…"

Jackie's head spun around to stare at her father completely shocked. She knew her father didn't like Hyde but never in a million years did she except this.

"Yes sir. Steven Hyde."

"Yes. He is quite a little hooligan that one."

"Daddy!"

"No your father is right Jackie. I never really understood why you were seeing him. He just doesn't seem like your type."

"He is! I love him!"

"Jackie how can you love a boy who is clearly beating you?" her father said.

"How could you say that! You are the one that did this to me!" Jackie screamed.

"Oh dear look at that…my daughter is in denial. He is making her turn from me. Her father. We must do something about this."

"Oh of course Mayor Burkhart. I'll call Steven down to the office right now."

"Steven didn't hit me!" Jackie yelled jumping from her seat.

"Jackie…its ok. You can stop trying to cover for him. We'll take care of this right now."

Jackie spent the next fifteen minutes trying to convince Principal West that Hyde hadn't hit her and that her father had. Before she was afraid of what her father would do if she told them the truth, but now she wanted to save Hyde. Hyde walked into the office unsure of what he was there for. He looked at Jackie whose eyes were red and puffy, her face was flushed and he could tell she had been screaming about something. He looked over at her father who he wasn't a big fan of. The feeling was mutual he knew.

"Mr. Hyde…please take a seat."

"Ok…um…what is this all about Principal West?"

"Well Mr. Hyde-"

"Steven this is about you causing the bruises on my daughter's arms!" Jackie's father yelled.

"What!? How could you think that I would hit my girlfriend!"

"Oh please…I know what kind of guy you are Steven!"

"Jackie-"

"Steven I told them it wasn't you! I tried so hard!"

She was hysterically crying now and Hyde wanted to take her in his arms and hold her until she calmed down. But he knew…he knew this was not going to pan out so well. Jackie's father was a very powerful man and he doubted anyone would believe an orphan burnout like him.

"Jackie…its ok baby. We know the truth."

"Yeah that you did hit her." Jackie's father said.

"Listen you son of a bitch! I didn't hit Jackie! I would never hurt her like that! Unlike you, I'm pretty damn sure you are the one that did this to her!"

"She is my daughter! How could I lay a hand on my own flesh and blood!?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"Mr. Hyde! You are way out of line. Sit down!" Principal West exclaimed.

Hyde swallowed hard and sat down looking over at Jackie who was again crying. Principal West looked over at Jackie sympathetically.

"Jackie…did Steven do this to you?"

"No! My father did!"

"He turned her away from me Principal West! I am mayor of this town! I have honor and dignity! I would never lay a hand on my baby girl."

"He's lying! He's been hitting me for years! And he hit my mother! That is why she left us!Jackie was begging him to believe her now.

Principal West looking at the crying girl before him trying to figure out what to do. Hyde didn't seem like her type, he was a little to rough for her. And yet…her father seemed like a con artist. But…he knew that arguing with the Mayor wasn't going to do any good. He sighed and looked over at Hyde.

"Steven…I have no other choice. I'm going to have to suspend you until I figure out what the true story is."

Hyde's eyes turned cold and dark; of course they would accuse him. But…he knew he had to find a way to help Jackie. Fighting this wouldn't do either of them any good.

"What! You can't suspend Steven! He didn't do anything wrong!" Jackie yelled.

"Ms. Burkhart…until I figure out the truth I think it would be best for Steven to stay at home. And…you should go home with your father now."

"NO! He'll do it again! Please! Don't send me home with him!"

"Come on Jacquelyn…We'll talk about this when we get home." He grabbed her arm forcefully and she stared up at him with angry eyes.

"You son of a bitch! Don't touch me!"

"Come on kitten…it's been a long afternoon. Your just tired and stressed, we need to get you home and away from Steven. Who by the way…you will never be seeing again."

Jackie's tears were falling hard and fast down her face due to her fear and anger and she stared at Hyde with pleading eyes. She needed him to understand that she had lied about Pam. And that he was right…her father had done this. And she knew he knew that it was her father but she also knew that there was nothing he could do to help her at this point.

"Jacks…go home. I'll be fine." He said in a whisper.

"Steven…"

"Everything is gonna be alright babe. I promise ok?"

She just nodded her head slowly and turned away from him not wanting to cry in front of him anymore. She walked out of the office and waited for her father to join her.

"Well…thank you very much for your concern Mr. West. I like to see the faculty looking out for the children. We will be in contact very soon I assume."

"Yes Mayor Burkhart…I'm sure we will."

Mr. Burkhart smiled at him and shook his hand before turning back to Hyde with a sly smile on his stone cold face.

"You will stay away from my daughter."

"You can't stop me from seeing her. I love her."

"Well…we'll see about that."

"And don't you dare put a hand on her again! I swear."

Mr. Burkhart just chuckled at him and turned away walking back to his daughter to take her home. Hyde watched him walk Jackie out and his heart was pounding afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"Principal West…with all due respect…you honestly can't believe that I would hit Jackie! I may be an orphan and a tough kid, but I would never, ever lay a hand on a woman. Especially not my girlfriend."

"Steven…there are something's you need to learn. In the world of politics, people can get away with anything."

"So you're telling me you know that he is hitting her and your just going to let him take her home?"

"What else can I do Steven?"

"Call the cops!"

"They won't do anything Steven. He's the mayor of this town."

"I don't care!"

"Steven…"

"So much for you caring about your students. You just let one of them go and I can guarantee something bad is going to happen, and when it does. You're going to feel horrible."

"Steven I'll call Mrs. Foreman to come get you."

"Don't bother. I have my car. I'll be leaving now. Thank you for kicking me out of school and accusing me of something I didn't do."

Hyde got up from his chair and walked out of the office and out of school over to the Camino. He started up the car and drove back to the Foreman's to have a long talk with Mr. and Mrs. Foreman to try and figure out what to do about Jackie. He knew that sending her home with her father wasn't a good idea and he wanted to get there before something horrible happened.

* * *

**Read and Reveiw. :) Thanks. **


	3. Pain

**  
**

Hyde drove around for a few hours aimlessly trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Finally, he knew that he had to go back to the Foreman's because he knew the school had probably called them to tell them he was suspended. He walked in the slider door and saw Kitty and Red sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.

"Hey…"

"Sit down Steven."

Hyde sat down in his usual chair and waited for Red to talk.

"Son…Principal West called."

"Red-"

"I know you didn't do it Steven."

Hyde relaxed against his chair and again waited for Red to continue.

"Unfortunately, Principal West is right, Mayor Burkhart owns this town and no matter what he did, I doubt they will punish him."

"So you're saying that we just let him beat Jackie?"

"No…"

"Then what do we do?"

"We make sure she is over here as much as possible and keep her away from her father."

"Yeah but-"

"Mom! Dad! Get in here!"

Red, Kitty and Hyde looked to the living room door and saw Eric with a panicked look on his face. They got up and went to the living room to see the news program on. But what they saw, they weren't expecting.

"I am here at Mayor Burkhart's mansion. Earlier today, the police received a phone call about a disturbance. When the police showed up, the whole neighborhood was standing outside the house saying they had heard screaming coming from the house."

"Oh my god…" Kitty said.

"When the police entered the house, they were shocked to see Mayor Burkhart standing over his daughter beating her over and over again."

"Jackie…" Hyde sat down on the couch unable to stand anymore.

"It appeared he had thrown her down the stairs after they had gotten into a verbal fight and then proceeded to hit her. The mayor's daughter Jacquelyn Burkhart is a Junior at Point Place High. She was taken to the emergency room in an ambulance and at the moment she is unconscious."

"Oh my god…" Red said quietly.

"Mayor Burkhart is being taken down to Point Place Police Station where he will stay. If we hear any news on Ms. Burkhart, we will keep you all updated. Now we can just pray this young girl can make it through."

Red turned off the TV and turned to Hyde who was just staring at the TV not moving, not speaking not anything.

"Steven…"

"I shouldn't have let her leave the school with him. I should have fought this."

"Steven honey this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!"

"Hyde man…Mayor Burkhart would have done it no matter what you did."

"So are you saying that Jackie deserves this?"

"No man. No one deserves this."

"I need to go down to the hospital to see her."

"We'll come with you. Let's go." Red said.

They all piled in the Vista Cruiser and drove to the hospital. When they got there, Hyde practically ran to the front desk. He noticed all sorts of news cameras around the waiting room and it only made him angrier.

"Can I help you with something sir?"

Hyde snapped out of his daze and turned back to the nurse behind the desk.

"Yes. I need to see Jackie Burkhart."

"Sir we were informed to not let anyone near her."

"But I'm her boyfriend."

"Sir I'm sorry…the police said we can't let anyone in to see her."

"You have to let me see her. I need to make sure she's ok."

"Sir we have doctors and nurses with her right now. I assure you she is in good hands."

"No. I want to see her right now!"

Red, Kitty and Eric came in behind him just as a newscaster overheard Hyde say he was her boyfriend. He rushed to Hyde's side and threw the microphone in his face. Hyde looked him up and down and his blood boiled.

"Did you just say you are Jacquelyn's boyfriend?

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"I take that as a yes. How do you feel about this horrific accident?"

"Get out of my face!"

"Just answer our questions and we will."

"Ok so you won't let me see Jackie but your going to let these fools stand around here?"

"Sir…"

"Come on Steven. Let's just sit down and wait for the doctor's ok?" Red had his hand on his back to calm him.

Hyde nodded and walked over to the row of chairs and sat down eyeing the news crews angrily. Red walked over to the man who had been questioning Hyde.

"You will stay away from my boy. Do you hear me?"

Sir I'm a news caster. You can't tell me I can't do my job."

"No I can't. But I can tell you that if you bother him, my wife, my other son or Jackie herself you will have my foot up your ass. Got it?"

The newscaster swallowed hard and backed off towards his crew. Red nodded and turned back to the nurse behind the desk. Eric was sitting with Hyde and Kitty was standing with Red trying to get some information from them.

"Nurse Kitty…aren't you off duty tonight?" The young nurse asked.

"Yes. But I know Jackie. I just…could you please just tell us how she is?"

"But Nurse Kitty…you know that's against the rules."

"I know that. But please…you know me Carly, I'm a nurse. I just need something I can tell Steven…he is a nervous wreck."

The Nurse looked at Hyde and saw him tapping his foot and looking like he was about to cry. She sighed and looked over at Kitty and Red.

"Alright…but you didn't hear this from me."

Kitty smiled. "Of course we didn't. And thank you."

"Her father threw her down the stairs and she hit her head pretty hard. At the moment she is unconscious and has a concussion. The doctors say that she will come out of it and they don't think there will be any memory loss."

"But there's a chance of it?" Red asked nervously.

"Yes…it's about 50/50 chance at the moment."

Red and Kitty looked at each other nervously and then turned back to Nurse Carly.

"She has two broken ribs and a fracture knee cap. And there are small bruises and cuts all over her body. Frankly, she's a mess."

"Oh God…this is much worse than I thought." Kitty said softly.

"I just don't understand how a father could do this to his child. I would never, ever hit Laurie or Eric or Steven for that matter. I would never hit a kid!"

"I know honey…I know…"

"I'm here all night and if I hear any new information I will let you both know."

"Thank you Carly."

"Oh, before you go…do you know what will happen to her father?" Red asked.

"The police told the doctors he was going to be there for a long time. They are not putting him up for bail or anything and as far as a trial, well it's obvious he did it. I think Point Place is in need of a new Mayor, because its old one is not coming out of jail anytime soon." She eyed them once more and then left.

"So do we tell him everything?" Kitty asked.

"I think we have to Kitty."

"She's just so little…and helpless…there was no way she could have fought back." Kitty's eyes welled up with tears.

"Kitty…we have to stay together for Steven."

"I know…it's just…I don't understand. And we saw the bruises…we should have done something about this!"

"Kitty…we can't blame ourselves now. We just have to find a way to fix it. To help both Steven and most importantly Jackie."

"Ok…let's go."

Kitty and Red walked over to Hyde and Eric. Eric looked up at them knowing Hyde wasn't going to say anything.

"How is she?" Eric asked.

"Well…she's unconscious at the moment and has a concussion. She has a few broken ribs, a fracture knee cap and bruises and cuts on her body." Red said.

"Oh man…but she's uh…she's gonna be ok right?" Eric asked nervously.

"Of course she will sweetie." Kitty said sweetly.

"Can I go see her now?" Hyde asked in a small voice.

"No Steven…I'm sorry but you can't. The doctors are still taking a look at her."

"When can I see her?"

"I'm not sure yet….but I'm sure it will be soon."

"I'm going to go call Donna and let her know what's up."

"Maybe we should try and get a hold of Pam." Kitty said.

"Yeah right. She won't give a shit what happens to Jackie. Neither of her parents do."

"Steven…she still deserves to know what happened to her daughter."

"Well I'm sure you won't be able to get a hold of her. She's probably fucking some rich guy as we speak. Fucking gold digger."

"Steven! I know that you are upset but you will not speak like that. Do you understand me? We are going to stay here with you and watch over Jackie. Her mother may not care what happens to her, but we are good people, and we will do the right thing and that is to call her mother. Now, you will sit and wait until the doctor says you can go in and see her. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Hyde slumped down in his chair and Kitty looked at Red with pleading eyes, asking him to be nicer.

"Steven…

Hyde looked up at Red with tears in his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine." He said in a small voice.

Hyde nodded his head and stared straight ahead. Kitty went to call Jackie's mom, Eric went to call Donna, Kelso and Fez. And Red went to see if he could find coffee. Hyde sat in his chair for a few moments with a million thoughts running through his mind. He kept seeing Jackie's face, as beautiful as it was. He would see it perfectly and then bruises would appear on her face and body and her eyes would well up with tears. He got angry and jumped up looking around trying to find something he could throw. He couldn't find anything so he started to walk around the hospital. He figured maybe he could find Jackie's room and sneak in when no one was looking. He walked down the hall slowly. He made sure no one was following him and then he searched the halls for Jackie's room. He looked in each in all the windows in the doors to see if he could see her. At the last room down the hall he saw a few doctors standing over a small figure. He looked at them more intently and then as they moved away he saw that raven hair and he knew it was her. He couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her. The doctors were coming towards the door and he hid behind a stretcher in the hall. The three doctors stopped in the hall and began to talk. Hyde listened carefully.

"The poor girl…she's just so small…"

"I haven't seen a case of child abuse this bad in my entire career."

"She's lucky. If the police hadn't of gotten there when they did, she might not be here right now."

The three doctors shook their head sadly and Hyde got up and walked towards the door. He opened it slowly and walked towards Jackie. He saw all the machines she was hooked up to beeping softly. He looked over her face, he saw all the bruises and cuts and his heart was aching with each new mark on her face. He took her small hand and rubbed his fingers gently over the cuts and bruises. He kissed it gently and sat down on the side of the bed and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm so sorry Jacks…I'm so sorry…"

He held her hand as he cried repeating how sorry he was over and over again. Nurse Carly came by the room to check on Jackie but saw Hyde sitting with her. She smiled sadly at the two and backed away knowing he needed to be with her alone. She could check on Jackie later. There was no use in interrupting true love.

* * *

**Read and Review:) Hope you like it. **


	4. Memories

**  
**

After much protest, the doctors agreed to let Hyde sit with Jackie. She was still not awake and there wasn't much they could do for her. The rest of the gang had shown up and were waiting in the waiting room with the Foreman's. Hyde was still at Jackie's side just staring at her hoping that she would wake up. Suddenly he felt Jackie stir a little.

"Jacks?"

Jackie's eyes fluttered open slightly. Immediately she felt the worst pain in her life pounding at her tiny little head. She groaned softly and squinted her eyes looking over at Hyde who had taken off his glasses and was now standing over her.

"St…Ste…Steven?"

"Hey…yeah it's me."

Jackie swallowed hard and tried to sit up but fell back whimpering in pain.

"Ow."

"You uh…you probably can't sit up because of your broken ribs."

"Broken ribs?"

"Jackie…you uh…your dad-"

"I know what happened Steven."

"Oh…what did happen?"

Jackie's eyes fell shut again and she felt tears burning in her eyes. Her hand went over her face to try and hide her tears and Hyde sighed sitting next to her trying to comfort her.

"Jackie…"

"No."

"Jackie we need to talk about this."

"No!"

The doctors along with Kitty and Red walked in the room having noticed that Jackie was awake.

"Steven we should let the doctors talk to Jackie." Red said.

"Yeah but-"

"I don't want to talk about this. To anyone."

"Ms. Burkhart…the police are going to want to know the whole story."

"Ok…well my dads a bastard and threw me down the stairs. What more would you like to know?" Jackie said angrily.

"Ms. Burkhart…"

"Where's my baby!"

They all looked to the door and saw Pam Burkhart standing in the doorway.

"Mom?"

"Oh goodness…look at you! Your perfect porcelain skin covered in all those icky black and blue marks. Not to mention those nasty red cuts."

"Great…"

"Excuse me doctor." She said smiling seductively at Jackie's doctor who seemed nervous. "May I have a moment alone with my baby?"

"Oh of course Mrs. Burkhart!"

"Oh and please…call me Pam."

She smiled at him as he left. But Kitty, Red and Hyde remained where they were.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well I was watching the news and I heard all about this unfortunate incident."

"Unfortunate incident?"

"Yes. Now…Mr. and Mrs. Uh…?"

"Foreman." Red said.

"Right Foreman. Could I please talk to my daughter alone please? Oh and take this degenerate with you."

"Degenerate?" Hyde asked offended.

"Yes, that is what I called you."

"Mom that's my boyfriend. Do not refer to him like that."

"This is your boyfriend? What happened to the pretty boy Michael or whatever."

"Mom just…you know what? Never mind. Can you guys let me talk to my mom alone please?"

"Jacks are you sure?"

"Steven I'll be fine."

He glared at Pam one last time and then walked out of the room with the Foreman's to leave them alone.

"So honey…do you know if your Dad will be getting out of jail anytime soon?"

"I really don't give a shit mom."

"Oh honey…its just a few bumps and bruises."

"Mom!"

"And I mean its great publicity! Everyone will be so interested in our family again and we'll get so much sympathy!"

"You are unbelievable. I'm your only daughter and I'm sitting in a hospital bed because your husband threw me down a flight of stairs and all you care about is getting publicity and sympathy from men?"

"Well and when I can get a hold of your father's money."

"Get out! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Oh honey you are overreacting!"

"GET OUT!"

Hyde heard Jackie yelling and opened the door seeing Jackie crying hysterically. Pam gave her a nasty look and exited the room to go talk to the news crews. The gang filed into Jackie's room and none of them knew what to say.

"So uh…how you doin?" Kelso asked.

"Fine."

"Does it hurt?" Fez asked.

"Yes."

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Donna asked.

"No."

"Were really sorry about what happened." Eric said.

"Yeah? Me too…"

"Jacks…you need to tell us what happened?"

Jackie sighed and looked over at Hyde with tired eyes. And she started in in her story.

_Jackie was sitting in the back of her fathers Lincoln afraid and unsure of what was going to happen when she and her father got home. She fidgeted with her hands and tried to hold the tears in. When her father saw tears it made him angrier, and that was what she didn't want. Her father parked the car in the driveway and got out of the car looking back at Jackie with a stern look._

"_Well…aren't you coming?"  
_

_Jackie nodded her head slowly and got out of the car following her father into their mansion. Jackie's father turned and locked the door behind them and Jackie swallowed hard trying to stay together. She watched her Dad walk to the kitchen to get a beer. She started to walk towards the stairs hoping that her father would leave her alone. No such luck._

"_Where do you think your going?"  
_

_"To my room…"  
_

_"Get over here. Now."  
_

_Jackie's hands started to shake and she felt like her knees had turned to Jell-O. Slowly on shaky legs, she walked over to where her father was standing._

"_Sit down."  
_

_Jackie sat down on one of the stools at the counter and waited…_

"_Jackie…I always thought you were a smart little girl. Why on earth would you let someone see the nice little bruises on your arms?" _

"_Daddy it was an accident."  
_

_"An accident huh?" His hand came up and smacked Jackie across the face. She whimpered and grabbed her face in pain tears welling in her eyes again. "Opps…sorry…that was an accident._

_Jackie stared at him with cold dark eyes and prayed that was the end of it. But…she had a horrible feeling it was far from over._

"_How many times have I told you that me beating you was for your own good?"  
_

_"Daddy…"  
_

_"And how many times have I told you that if you ever told anyone about it I would give you the beating of your life?"  
_

_"Daddy…"  
_

_"Now you're lucky, because that dumb Principal West actually believes that it was that degenerate boyfriend of yours." He chuckled to himself._

"_Steven would never hurt me."  
_

_"Of course he wouldn't. He doesn't know how to handle a woman. That's why."  
_

_"I wish Mom had taken me with her when she left!" The words came out of her mouth so fast she didn't have time to stop herself._

_Mr. Burkhart flung around knocking Jackie off of her stool. She fell off the stool smacking her head on the linoleum floor. She felt the blood trickle down her forehead and she grabbed her head trying to stop the bleeding. She saw her father coming towards her and she jumped up trying to make a break for the door. She knew she wouldn't have time to unlock the door so she decided to run for her room and lock herself in it and try to escape through the window. She was halfway up the stairs when she felt her father grab her leg and throw her down the stairs. She tumbled down hitting the wall and banister until she hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs. She was in to much pain to move and couldn't stop her father from kneeling over her punching her over and over again. She knew she was screaming but everything seemed to be in a daze. She couldn't figure out what was really happening. She only remembered the front door being busted open and seeing a cop with a gun standing by them. She saw the flashing news cameras and then she fell asleep. That was the last thing she could remember. _

"Oh my god Jackie…that is horrible." Donna said in tears.

"Yeah well…I'm kinda used to it. It's just never been this bad before."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Eric asked.

"What good would it have done? I mean Principal West knew that it was my father who did it and still let me go home with him."

"I should have fought them back at the Principal office. I shouldn't have let your Dad taken you home. I'm so sorry Jackie."

"Steven this isn't your fault."

"Jackie-"

"Steven…my Dad would have done this no matter what you had done. In fact, if you had tried harder it probably would have been a lot worse."

"Well regardless, he won't ever touch you again. I can promise you that." Hyde said.

"Steven…my father will get away with a warning. They won't punish him. He's the Mayor of this Town."

"That's not true. I heard my Dad talking to the Police and they said they weren't taking him out of jail at all. There not even going to give him a trial…well cuz the evidence pretty much speaks for its self." Eric said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Jackie…your Dad will never come near you again." Donna said with a slight smile.

"What did your Mom want?" Kelso asked.

"She wanted to know when she could her hands on my Dad's money. And when she could get her publicity."

"What a bitch." Hyde said.

"Yep…welcome to my life."

"You know it's weird…I used to envy you…I thought you had the perfect life because you had so much money." Donna said.

"Yeah well I'll let you in on a little hint Donna…money can buy a lot of things. But it can't buy happiness."

They were all silent for a few moments not sure of what to say.

"Um…can we uh…I just…I don't want you guys to treat me any differently ok? I hate it when people pity me. I'm going to be fine. Once I get better I'll be fine."

"Yeah but Jackie…where are you going to live?" Fez asked.

"With me and Donna." Bob said walking into the room.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. My Dad and I talked about it and if it's ok with you, we want you to come live with us." Donna said nervously.

"I couldn't…I mean…no that's too much."

"Jacks you need to live somewhere. And Red said he would help you but he didn't want you living with us cuz you know were dating…and we have 'dirty urges' or whatever."

Jackie laughed slightly.

"Um…ok…Thank you Bob and Donna. I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah it'll be great. I always wanted a sister." Donna said.

"You know were going to end up hating each other right?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Well as long as we both know it."

"And you guys can have sexy pillow fights!" Fez yelled.

"Shut up Fez!" The girls yelled.

Red and Kitty walked in and looked at the kids laughing and talking.

"Ok everyone, visiting hours are over. Its time to leave. We can come back tomorrow." Kitty said.

"Wait so Jackie has to stay here all night by herself?" Hyde asked.

"Yes."

"Steven I'll be fine."

"Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?"

Red nodded and then turned to everyone.

"Ok…let's go."

The gang all said goodbye to Jackie and left Hyde and her alone.

"Steven…I'll be fine. Really…you can go."

"I'll be back like first thing in the morning ok?"

"What about school?"

"Suspended remember?"

"Steven I'm sure Principal West will let you back considering everything."

"Well whatever, I'll skip tomorrow ok?"

She smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh and it was kind of my idea for you to live at Donna's. I figured if you couldn't live in the same house as me, the one next door was just as good."

"You just want to get some."

"This is true."

"As long as you admit to it."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Everything's gonna be ok you know that right? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." He said it in barley a whisper since he wasn't so good at admitting his feelings and showing emotion.

"I know Steven…I know you'll protect me."

"And I uh…well you know…"

She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him again. "I love you too Steven."

He smiled and walked out of the room leaving Jackie alone. Her smile faded as he left the room and she curled into a ball ignoring the aching pain in her ribs and knee and cried herself to sleep. She was alone…once again.

* * *

**What did you think? Take a minute and let me know! Review please! Thanks! New chaper of Friends or Lovers up too:) Hope you enjoy! **


	5. Friends

**  
**

About a week later, Jackie was up and walking very slowly. The bruises and cuts were getting better, her ribs were still in rough shape but her knee was getting better. She was still in the hospital and the gang came over almost every day after school. One afternoon, Jackie got up to get a book that was on the opposite side of the room. She slowly got up wincing in pain as she went. She was about halfway there when Hyde came into the room rushing to her side taking her arm gently in his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?"

"Uh…I wanted that book."

"Ok I'll get it for you."

"I can do it."

"Jacks you need your rest.

"Steven I can do it."

"Jackie-"

"Steven! I can do it…"

He backed off a bit and watched her walk slowly to the book and walked back to her bed.

"How was school?"

"Boring."

"I'm sure it's better than here."

"Principal West called me into his office today to apologize."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…he wanted to apologize to you too…"

"Whatever."

He sat down on a chair by her bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Sore."

"How are the headaches?"

"There getting better."

"Donna said she was gonna stop by the Hub to get you some food cuz the crap here sucks. She should be here later."

"That's cool."

"Mrs. Foreman says they want to send you to some sort of shrink?"

"I'm not going."

"Jacks…maybe it's a good idea. You need to talk to someone about it."

Jackie closed her eyes and took a deep breathe trying to keep her tears in.

"I want to go home. Or…to Donna's or whatever…I just…I want…I want a normal family Steven. I hate my parents, they don't give a crap about me and I'm so scared."

"I know…but everything is going to be better now. You're going to be with Donna and her Dad and they'll take care of you. And you'll be right next door to me. If you get scared you can come to me. And as far as your Dad…he'll never touch you again."

"What did I do wrong Steven?"

"Nothing Jacks. Absolutely nothing."

"Then why did he do this to me? Why does my mom not care?"

"I don't know Jackie…"

"We both got really shitty parents huh?"

"Yeah…but you've been through much worse than me."

"Can we uh…can we just change the topic now?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I suppose we can't have a circle in the hospital can we?"

He laughed. "Yeah probably not…"

"Damn…"

"I promise the night you come home we can have a big circle."

"I'm going to hold you to that mister."

"Jackie…you are talking to me. Of course I'm going to want to have a circle."

She laughed. "This is true."

"Hey there! Hi there! Ho there!" The couple was interrupted by Bob and Donna.

"Hey!" Jackie said.

"We brought you some food. But My Dad ate a lot of your fries." Donna said.

"Sorry Jackie…"

She laughed. "It's ok. Thanks."

"We actually came by to talk to you about you moving in with us."

"Oh…?"

"Don't worry. Your still moving in with us but your mother is not to happy about it." Bob said.

"Of course she's not."

"She said she is going to try and fight it but I talked to lawyer who said he will fight for you to prove that it would be better for you to be with us if it does come to that."

"Why does my mother care anyway? It's not like she loves me."

"She said it will ruin her reputation as a good mother." Donna said.

"Bitch." Jackie replied.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Red and I will not stop until you are in a safe home ok?"

"Thank you Bob. Do you know when I can leave?"

"I just talked to the doctor and he said in a day or two. But you won't be able to go to school. He wants you to stay on bed rest while your ribs and knee heal."

"Oh fine…"

The four of them sat and talked for awhile before Fez, Kelso and Eric came in and Bob left.

"Hello my beautiful goddess!"

"Hey Fezzie."

"So…we brought you something's." Eric said.

"Oh like presents!?" She said excitedly.

"Kinda…I brought you fluffy cakes to keep you company when were not here." Kelso said.

"Aww…thanks Michael." She took the stuffed unicorn from him and hugged it.

"Yeah and I brought you some records…believe it or not I bought an ABBA record for you even though I think you're the devil." Eric said.

"Thanks Eric!"

"Yes and I brought you some cosmos!"

"Oh yay!"

"And…well…I brought you some chocolate."

Jackie smiled and took the box from him and opened it and her face fell.

"Fez…there's only one piece in here."

"I am sorry! You know how I feel about the candy!"

She laughed. "It's ok. Thanks anyway."

"So…what are people at school saying?"

The gang looked back and forth between each other unsure of what to say.

"Guys…I know there has to be a ton of rumors going on. So…just tell me."

"Well…Jackie some people are saying that Hyde did it…"

"What! Steven why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because…I didn't want you to freak out."

"Steven! That's horrible you would never do this to me."

"No I wouldn't. And I'm handling it ok?"

"All our teachers have been talking to us about our feelings and trying to see if it's happening to any other kids at home." Eric said.

"Yeah…and some people don' actually believe you're here because your Dad beat you up. One of the football players started a rumor that you Hyde knocked you up and you had to stay here until the baby was born."

"I hate people." Jackie said in tears.

"We've been trying to straighten everyone out. And we won't stop until we do." Kelso said.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey…anything for you doll."

"I just…seriously…this has been really hard for me…and I felt really alone at first. But with you guys helping…its making it better and easier to deal with. So thank you. I'm really lucky to have friends like you."

"That's what friends are for Jackie. We help each other when shit like this happens." Donna said.

"Yeah well…ya know if anyone ever throws any of you down a flight of stairs I'll be right by your side ok?"

They laughed slightly at her attempt at making a joke.

"What's the first thing you want to do when you get home?" Donna asked.

"Oh I already discussed it with Steven. Were having a huge circle."

"Yeah man…the circle is just not complete without you. It's just…it's not a circle. I don't know what it is…but it's just a circle man." Kelso said.

"Yeah we tried having one but then we all got depressed and stopped. So you know we have to care about you." Fez said.

"Aww…you guys love me!"

"Yeah I don't know when that happened." Eric said.

"Shut up and be nice to me Eric."

"Whatever you say…I cannot defy the devil."

"No you cannot."

"Look she freely admits it!" Eric said pointing at her.

"Shut up Foreman." Hyde said frogging him.

"Ow Hyde! You don't have to be so violent. It probably freaks Jackie out."

Hyde looked over at Jackie with nervous eyes.

"I uh…"

"It's fine Steven…"

"But you know I would never hurt you right?"

"Steven we've been over this before. Of course I know you would never do that to me. And when I get back to school, I'm going to straighten out those idiots out ok?"

He smiled and kissed her.

"Alright."

"I mean they really don't want to mess with me. I've been stuck in this disgusting hospital with its white walls and horrible lighting. And I mean honestly…couldn't the wardrobe be a little nicer? I mean this cloth is just so ick! And the sheets are even worse. I'm going to have to have a serious talk with the management of this hospital when I get better."

The gang just stared at her and then started to laugh hysterically. After everything she had been through she could still find the time to make a fashion statement. Yeah…she was still Jackie Burkhart.

* * *

**You know what to do. :) Thanks! **


	6. Safetey

Three days later, Jackie was let out of the hospital. Red, Kitty, Eric and Hyde picked her up as Bob, Donna, Kelso and Fez put their last minute touches on their welcome home surprise for Jackie. They piled into the Vista Cruiser and drove over to the Pinciotti's. Hyde helped Jackie out of the car and they walked into the house where the rest of the gang was standing. They just smiled at her as she walked in and her face lit up.

"Hey guys."

"Welcome home Jackie!" Donna yelled.

She smiled at Donna as she hugged her. They brought her stuff up into Donna's room and Jackie immediately noticed the room was rearranged. She looked at Donna and then smiled.

"You didn't have to do this…"

"Of course we did. You're living with us now and we wanted to make you feel at home."

Inside Donna's room, Jackie noticed that she had gotten rid of her big bed and replaced it with two twin beds. On one side there was all of Donna's stuff and the other had Jackie's things from her old house. Posters of ABBA, her stuffed animals and other items.

"You put a TV in your room?"

"Just until you can go back to school." Bob said. "Your doctors said they want you on bed rest while you finish healing so I figured you could stay up here and watch TV."

"Oh thanks Bob. But Donna…you got rid of your bed. And…a lot of your stuff is gone. You didn't have to do this."

"Yeah well you're my best friend. It's cool."

"Well thank you. It really means a lot to me."

"Alright, I'm going over to my house to cook us all dinner!" Kitty said happily.

"Yeah and Bob and I are going to watch the game at my house so we'll see you guys later."

Hyde helped Jackie over to her bed.

"Oh goodie…another bed."

"It's just for a little while Jackie. Just until you can get around better."

"I know…I know…"

"I'm thinking we should try and convince my Dad to let us keep the TV in our room. I mean this freakin rocks."

"What do you guys want to watch?" Kelso asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"But Jackie-"

"I believe you guys promised me some circle time."

"Ok let's go!" Hyde said.

The gang assembled in a circle in the bedroom. Hyde got out his stash and lit it up giving the first hit to Jackie.

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Hello my friend…it's been to long."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Yeah man…this stuff can cure anything you got."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"It's a full circle again!"

CUT TO ERIC:  
"Well…I'm glad you know your shapes Kelso."

CUT TO DONNA:  
"You know I have a feeling this whole living together thing is going to end very badly…but…I'll give it a shot."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Donna…how could two beautiful ladies living in the same room be bad? I mean you can have all the secret girl sex you want and no one will ever know! Except for me…for I will be in the closet."

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Uh…yeah no. I don't do secret girl sex Fez."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Yeah…if she is doing any sex it will be with me. And…if you're in their closet. I'll kill you."

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Oh Steven! You're defending my honor! That's so sweet."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Jackie…you know we don't use the words 'defending my honor' in the circle!"

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Why not? And since when?"

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Well since now…and it makes me sound like a wuss."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Wait…if Jackie can only have sex with you…does that mean she can't have sex with me ever again?"

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Uh…yeah."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Well damn Hyde! You can't keep Jackie all to yourself! She's freakin hot!"

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Yeah thank you I know that she's hot man. But if you touch her I'll kick your ass."

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Yeah and besides…you really weren't that good Michael. Not like my Steven."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"I am pretty talented."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Uh! How could you say that Jackie!"

CUT TO ERIC:  
"Well…she just did so Donna can you help me out on this one…"

CUT TO DONNA:  
"BURN!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Yes…that was a mighty good burn my Jackie…I mean you killed Kelso's mojo. And lets face it…that's all the guy has going for him. He's not so bright."

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Yeah whatever…"

The gang sat in the circle until the stash was gone. Then Fez and Kelso left go to Kelso's house. Donna and Eric went to his house to give Jackie and Hyde some alone time. Hyde sat on the bed with Jackie with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. They were watching The Price is Right.

"So…are you happy to be out of the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I think that it will be good for you to live here."

"Me too."

"Bob said your Mom went back to Acapulco."

"Yep."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Kind of saw it coming."

"Yeah I guess I did too."

"You're uh…your very talkative Steven. You don't usually talk about your feelings."

"I know…I just uh…you know…want to make you're your good."

"Oh…"

"Are you…are you good?"

"Getting there."

"Your safe here Jackie."

"I know…"

"No one is going to hurt you ever again."

"I know. How are things at school?"

"We've pretty much straightened everyone out. They know I didn't do it."

"I'm nervous about going back."

"I bet."

"There all going to stare, and ask questions and I just don't want to deal with it."

"Well don't worry, I'll protect you."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"I know you will."

They were silent for a few moments before Jackie turned to him.

"Steven?"

"Hm? Yeah babe?"

"I uh…I just…we haven't really…done…much since this so…uh…I just…"

"Jackie. Don't even worry about that."

"Yeah but-"

"Jackie…you've been through a lot. And I would never, ever have you do something you weren't ready for yet. So…when you're ready. You let me know."

"Its just I have all these gross bruises and cuts and I just-"

"Your still sexy Jackie."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she stared up at him looking like she had something she wanted to say.

"What? You are. You're always sexy."

"Steven…I…I love you."

Hyde's eyes widened and he stared at her for a moment unsure of what to say.

"I uh…"

"You don't have to say it back."

"Jackie-"

"I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"Jackie-"

"And you've been so good to me through all of this."

"Jackie-"

"So. I Love you."

"Jackie!"

"What?"

"I…I love you too."

"You do!?"

"Yeah…I uh…I think I do."

"Steven…"

"I mean when I found out what happened to you…I thought I was going to die. It made me so sick and angry and I just…I wanted to kill your Dad. And it made me realize how much I really care about you."

"And you uh…when you say how much you care about me you mean…"

"I mean I love you."

"Wow…"

"Yeah wow…"

"Were in love…"

"Looks like it."

"You scared?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. I know I'm safe with you."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands kissing her sweetly.

"Yeah you are Jacks. You really are."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder again. And for the first time in her life…Jackie Burkhart felt safe. She felt safe in the arms of her boyfriend, and the guy she loved, Steven Hyde.

* * *

**Read and Review. I have loved all of your comments its helped me a lot and it makes me want to continue my stories. Its great to know that you guys like the story! Thanks again:) **


	7. Apologies

**  
**

Three weeks later, Jackie was finally getting around a little bit better. She could walk but it did hurt a bit due to her fractured knee cap. But the doctors said she could go back to school now, they didn't want her to fall to far behind. The bruises on her face were pretty much gone. And with makeup, you could hardly tell they were there. She was still wrapped up because of her ribs and it was uncomfortable for her. But, she decided it was time to face the music and go back to school. Hyde drove her with the rest of the gang. They all walked in together. The moment she walked into the hallway it was as if everyone stopped talking. They all turned and stared at her and she looked over at Hyde and he just squeezed her hand and gave her a sweet smile.

"You can do this Jacks."

She smiled back and looked back at the crowd with a look that could kill.

"God what are you people staring at? I know I'm hotter than all of you but seriously…staring is just rude!"

She took Hyde's hand and slowly made her way to her locker. He just smiled at her and laughed at the rest of the kids in the school who weren't sure of what to say. The gang all split to go to their own lockers but Hyde stayed with Jackie. Just then, Pam Macey came up behind Jackie.

"Hi Jackie."

"Hi Pam."

"It's good to see you back in school."

"Oh I'm sure you are."

"I just…I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine Pam really."

"Well that's good. I'm just surprised that you would walk in with Hyde."

"What?"

"I mean we all know he did this to you."

Jackie's eyes widened and Hyde grabbed her wrist before she could lunge at her.

"Jackie."

"Listen you little skankoid! Steven would never ever hit me and if your to dumb to get that through your head than that's to damn bad. So you better leave before I leave some marks on you. Got it?"

"Fine."

"And you better straighten everyone out about my father hitting me and not Steven."

"Fine."

"Good. By skank."

"I may be a skank, but at least my Dad loves me and wouldn't beat me up."

Jackie's eyes welled up with tears and anger and Hyde wanted to kick Pam's ass. But…he knew that wouldn't help the situation. It would only make the rumors worse. Not to mention he would go to jail.

"Well…I see that I've done enough damage for one day." She said with a satisfied smirk.

Pam walked away as the bell rang. Jackie didn't move an inch and Hyde wasn't sure what to say to make the situation better.

"Jacks…"

"I hate this stupid school."

"I know you do. But I do to…so whatever. We know the truth and if they want' to believe that I hit you that's their problem. Because that is something that I would never ever do."

"I know. Let's just go to class. Were already late."

Hyde nodded and took her hand leading to their first class. The door opened and the teacher was going to yell at them for being late but she decided not too.

"Oh welcome back Ms. Burkhart."

"Thanks."

"Now take your seats so we can begin."

Jackie and Hyde took their usual seats next to each other in the back and listened as the teacher lectured. But neither of them were actually listening. Their minds were elsewhere. Just then the door opened and Principal West entered. Everyone turned to Jackie and Hyde before he even spoke.

"May I please see Ms. Burkhart and Mr. Hyde."

"Of course Principal West. Go along Jackie and Steven."

Jackie gave Hyde a scared expression and he just winked at her, taking her hand and leading her out to the Principal's office. They took their seats and Principal West took a deep breathe before talking.

"I just wanted to have you in today to apologize Jackie."

"It's kind of to late for that don't you think." Hyde said.

"Steven…"

"Well…I suppose it is Steven."

"If you hadn't of sent her home that day none of this would have happened."

"I know this. And I am truly and sincerely sorry for that. I should have known better. But, your father is a very powerful man Jackie. I didn't know what to do."

"Look…you can't fix this if that's what you're trying to do."

"Well…I know that…I just wanted to see if there was anything I can do to help."

"Well unless you can magically make these bruises and broken bones disappear than I don't think you can do anything to help."

"Right…I apologize Jackie. And I'm glad to see it wasn't worse than it was."

"Meaning your glad he didn't kill me?" She said with a tone that was so angered and sharp, it cut right through him and the guilt he felt only worsened.

"Well…I guess that is all I can say. You two should go back to class."

Hyde and Jackie stood up and Hyde took her hand leading her back to class. Neither of them said anything until class was over.

"My next class is this way…" Jackie said pointing down the hall.

"Yeah…I'll uh…I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yep."

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Ok. I'll save seat for you. Or do you want me to come get you from your class?"  
"Can you come get me please?" Her eyes showed she was scared.

"Yeah. I'll be right outside the door waiting for you ok?" He lifted her chin up a little with his finger to make her look him in the eye. She nodded her head and he pulled her in for a sweet kiss. He knew they were all staring but he didn't care. "I love you Jacks."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too Steven."

* * *

**I know it was short...but I didn't have a lot of time to write and I wanted to get the next chapter up. Hope you still liked it. Read and Review Please. :) **


	8. Paparrazzi

**  
**

Two nights later, Jackie was over the Foreman's for dinner. Kitty was making a big meal to try and make Jackie fell better. She had been having a hard time with the kids at school and all the rumors around town about her. She was sitting with Hyde on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Red got up and answered the door and stared angrily at the news reporter who was standing on the front stoop.

"Hello is Jackie Burkhart here for an interview?"

"Go away."

"We just want to talk to her quickly. To see how she is doing. And see what her thoughts on everything are."

"Get off my front step before I call the cops."

"But Jackie is here right?"

"What part of get off my front door step did you not understand?"

The man nodded his head.

"Well…sorry to have bothered you."

The man left with his camera man and Red locked the door before taking his seat in his chair again. Jackie fidgeted and looked back over at Red.

"I'm uh…I'm sorry you have to deal with that."

"Don't worry about it Jackie."

"Yeah but-"

"Jackie." He said sternly. "Do not worry about it."

She smiled at him and turned back to Hyde who took her hand and squeezed it gently. They sat and watched TV. Red was just flipping through the channels aimlessly and stopped on the news channel. And of course, they were doing a story on Jackie's father. Red looked over at Jackie apologetically.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Kitty walked in just in time.

"Dinner's ready!"

Hyde took Jackie's hand and pulled a seat out for her next him. She smiled and the rest of the Foreman's sat down to eat dinner.

"Wow this looks great Mrs. Foreman. Thank you for inviting me for dinner."

"Oh of course honey! We love having you around here."

"Speak for yourself." Eric grumbled and Hyde kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"Shut up freak."

"What man? She's the devil."

"Whatever Eric. It's not like your insults affect me. We both know I'm cooler than you will ever be."

Red laughed and looked at Jackie.

"Well don't listen to my dumbass son. We love having you around. You're cooler and smarter than both of these boys."

"Yeah Jacks don't listen to Erica over here. I love having you around here."

Jackie smiled and they began to eat dinner. About twenty minutes later, there was a flash coming through the dining room window. They all stopped and looked over and saw three camera men outside the window taking pictures.

"Oh my god…" Jackie said.

"My god…they will stop at nothing to get a good picture will they."

"Mr. Foreman I am so sorry."

"I'm going to take care of this right now."

"Red what are you going to do?"

"Call the cops Kitty. They can't be on our property. And they should not be bothering a young girl like Jackie."

Red stomped off towards the front door as more and more flashes came through the window.

"Boys take Jackie downstairs and don't leave ok?"

Hyde and Eric nodded leading Jackie down to the basement as Kitty called the cops. Red threw the door open and glared at the men outside. There were camera men, reporters the works.

"My wife is calling the cops. I suggest you leave now."

"We just want a chance to talk with Ms. Burkhart sir."

"Well you're not going to talk to her so leave."

"Well we've talked to both of her parents but not her. So if she comes out now, we'll leave her alone."

"She's not coming out. So leave before the cops get here. Otherwise you have to deal with them."

"Red there on there way." Kitty said hiding behind her husband. They stood there waiting for the cops to arrive. Meanwhile in the basement…

Eric, Hyde and Jackie were just sitting watching TV none of them saying anything. Hyde was in his chair, and Jackie was on the couch while Eric was sitting in the lawn chair.

"So uh…that Jeanie sure is funny huh?" Eric said nervously.

He looked at Jackie who didn't say anything. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He looked over at Hyde.

"Eric man could you…?"

"Yeah I'll go see how my parents are making out upstairs."

Hyde silently mouthed thank you to him and watched him walk upstairs. He looked over at Jackie. She hadn't moved an inch and was staring straight at the TV. He cleared his throat and stood up slowly sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and just waited not wanting to push her. She didn't say anything after about fifteen minutes he looked over at her again and saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Jacks…"

"I wanna be a normal kid Steven…"

"I know you do…"

"Even before all this happened, they were always trying to interview us and see what was going on in my family. I've never been able to be normal."

"Jackie…there's no such thing as normal."

"Well whatever…I want to have a different life than this."

"Unfortunately that can't happen…your dad was mayor of this town and they want to know absolutely everything about you."

"My father is a bastard."

"I can't argue with you on that one."

"Steven I hate this…"

"I know you do baby…and if I could make it go away I would."

Jackie looked over at him, her eyes filled with tears again. He sighed and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest.

"Its ok…everything is going to be ok."

They stayed like that until Eric came back downstairs.

"The cops took care of the reporters. They won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Oh…that's good."

"My Dad said you can stay here tonight if you want Jackie."

"Really?"

"Yeah he says you can even sleep in Hyde's room as long as you two keep your cloths on. And trust me…he'll probably check that you do."

Jackie and Hyde smiled at him.

"Thanks Eric. And can you tell your parents I said thank you too?"

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna go call Donna. I'll se you guys in the morning. And remember what I said about my Dad."

Jackie looked over at Hyde.

"Would it be ok if I stay over?"

"Of course it would be ok."

"Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Sure. Come on."

They got up and made their way into Hyde's room. He handed her some flannel pants and a matching T-shirt. She smiled and changed before snuggling into his cot. He smiled at her and spooned in behind her.

"Everything's goin to be ok Jacks. I promise."

"I know Steven. I trust you."

He kissed the side of her face.

"I love you Steven."

"I love you too Jacks."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**So theres only going to be a few more chapters before this is over. so i hope you like it. Read and Review Please. :) **


	9. Time

**  
**

It was Friday night and the gang was sitting in the Foreman's basement watching TV. Jackie was sitting on Hyde's lap in his chair, Donna Eric and Fez were on the couch and Kelso was in the lawn chair.

"Guys I'm bored." Kelso said.

"Welcome to Point Place Kelso." Eric said.

"Well come on…there was to be something that we can do." Kelso said.

"We could go for a drive…" Fez said.

"The Vista Cruiser is in the shop." Eric said.

"Well I can't fit you guys in the Camino so sorry." Hyde said.

"Well I'm bored!" Kelso yelled.

"Well yeah so am I…so I'm taking Jackie for a ride. See you guys later."

Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and led her out to his car. Jackie laughed as she got in the front seat.

"We just ditched everyone!" Jackie said while laughing.

"Yeah well whatever." Hyde said with a smirk.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"Well let's just see where the road takes us."

"Ok."

"You're too far away. Come closer."

Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her right up against his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That's better." He said.

Jackie reached forward and turned on the radio and the sweet sounds of Zeppelin's "Thank you" filled the Camino. Jackie turned to Hyde and saw the sweet smile on his face and she kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

**_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._**

**_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._**

"So Jacks…how you feelin?"

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yes Steven. I feel great. Thanks to you."

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

**_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more._**

**_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by._**

**_My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,_**

_  
_"Can we go to the water tower?"

"Sure. It's close by."

**_Together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.._**

**_An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see_**

**_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,_**

**_Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one._**

**_Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad_**

**_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you,_**

**_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._**

Hyde and Jackie got out of the car and he let her climb up the ladder first. He followed her up there with a blanket from the car. He sat down next to her, laying the blanket on both of them and rubbing her knee gently.

"Warm enough?"

"Yep."

"What do you think everyone else is doing?"

"Probably just sitting in the basement like we left them."

"Kelso's going to be so pissed at us."

"Whatever."

It was silent for a few minutes; they were just staring out into the night air and watching the stars. She looked over at Hyde like she had something she wanted to say.

"What?" Hyde asked.

"My mom called yesterday."

"She did?"

"Yeah…she wanted to see how I was."

"Oh…what did you say?"

"Not much. I told her I was living with Donna and Bob. And I told her that the bruises and stuff were fading and she didn't have to worry about me."

"Is she going to come back anytime soon?"

"She didn't say but I doubt it."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with it. I have my friends and you."

"Yes you do. And were not going anywhere Jackie. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Hey Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to my house?"

"Your old house?" He said a bit surprised.

"Yeah…my hold house."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah…I just…I want to see it."

"Alright. Let's go."

Jackie got up and went down the ladder and jumped into the Camino. Hyde walked behind her slowly unsure of what was going to happen when they got to the Burkhart Mansion. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea but if Jackie wanted to do than he would take her. He didn't want her to go back there alone. The car ride was silent; Jackie was staring out the window watching the familiar houses from her neighborhood pass her by. They pulled up in front of her house. It seemed dark and abandoned partially because it was but also because the last time she was there, was when her father attacked her. Jackie got out of the car and walked inside using her spare key, Hyde walked in behind her as she flipped on the lights. It was cold and things were cluttered throughout the room. She knew the cops had gone in to look for evidence and different things. She looked back at Hyde and just smiled slightly at him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"So far…yes."

Jackie looked over at the staircase and the memory her father throwing her down them flooded her mind. Tears began burning her eyelids as she walked over to the staircase running her hands along the wall and banister where her head hit. She saw her own blood on the wall and she had to sit down on the last step because she felt lightheaded at the memory of it all. Hyde walked over to her slowly and kneeled down in front of her. She was resting her elbows on her knees and her head was down and he knew she was crying. He lifted her chin wit his thumb and pointer finger and stared into her eyes.

"Jacks…"

"I'm sorry…I just…I had to come back to just see it one last time. My mom said they were going to sell it…and before all this happened, I loved this house. I've always loved this house, just not the people in it and what happened here."

"I know. I think its good you decided to come here. I think it's a form of closure. For you."

"Yeah…it kind of is."

"When are they selling it?"

"The Realtors are coming next week. My mom gets the money."

"Of course she does."

"Whatever."

"You're going to be ok Jackie. Your stronger than this, you're a better than both of your parents and your going succeed in your life without them. You don't need them. You are Jackie Burkhart. You may have the same name as them, but you aren't your father and you aren't your mother. You're an amazing girl Jackie. And you are going to have a great life."

She stared into his eyes as tears that were now happy tears fell from her eyes. She had never felt so loved in her life and she just wanted to stay with him forever. She lunged forward capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. He planted his hands on the bottom stair to keep his balance. He responded to the kiss within minutes and she moaned into his mouth.

"Steven…I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Jacks."

"Let's go to my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Jackie stood up and stuck her hand out to him staring down at him with a sweet smile letting him know this was what she wanted. He stared up at her knowing that this was what she wanted but also knowing that she was vulnerable right now. But he took her hand as she led him up to her childhood bedroom. She left the lights off and instead lit two candles that were on her dresser. Hyde had to laugh at this gesture; he wasn't normally a candle kind of guy. But when it came to Jackie, he did everything differently than he normally did. And he knew it was because he loved her. She turned to him and smirked at him knowing the candles were pushing it.

"Steven…"

"We don't have to Jacks."

"I know we don't have to. But I want to. If you don't want to, than we don't have to."

"Jackie of course I want to. I just want to make sure that you're ready for this…"

"I am…"

He smiled at her and pulled her up against his body and kissed her so sweetly it took her breathe away. This was love. And she knew it. They made their way over to her bed and collapsed on it in a loving embrace. He was on top of her; his hands were on either side of her head to hold her up. Her hands were scratching his back lightly and sweetly. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled her shirt over her head. He stopped suddenly and stared at the bruises around her midsection. The doctors had taken the bandages off of her that were fore her ribs. But there were bruises there. She noticed his hesitation and she knew that he didn't want to hurt her.

"Steven…You won't break me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Steven you won't…just go slow."

He stared at her as she pulled his face forward kissing him trying to urge him to continue.

"Steven baby… I need you tonight."

He stared down at her and planted kisses along her collar bone and down to her midsection where the bruises were. He planted the sweetest kisses she had ever been given in her life and her breathe quickened. He sat up and pulled his T-Shirt off over his head and undid her bra. He slipped her pants down her legs and stood up to remove his and then she removed her panties. He had no boxers on so they were now completely naked in front of each other. All of a sudden she felt nervous and vulnerable, thinking the bruises and cuts made her completely repulsive. She moved her hands to cover parts of her body up that had been hurt. He stared at her and saw the concern and worry in her eyes. He took her hands and pulled them away.

"Don't."

"But Steven-"

"Your beautiful Jackie."

"Even with-"

"Yes. Even with the cuts and bruises Jackie. You're always beautiful."

She smiled at him tears burning in her eyes and he positioned himself over her. He spread her legs apart a bit more and stared down at her again before entering her needing approval. She nodded her head to let him know she was ready. He slid into her and she smiled up at him moaning at the contact.

"Steven…"

"God Jackie…"

He got closer to her, but didn't lay onto of her afraid of hurting her. She noticed this but let it slide because at the moment, she was loving the feelings he was creating. He pumped in and out of her and she moaned his name over and over again. He lifted one hand to cup her breast. He squeezed and tweaked her nipple and she groaned against his mouth as he kissed her. She scratched her nails down his back leaving little red marks but he didn't care. His movements became more erratic was he felt both her muscles and his tighten. He knew their releases were building up and he wanted them to cum together. Her moans grew louder as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. She threw her head back as he bit down on her nipple at the exact moment she came. Her body arched up as her orgasm rippled through her body. She panted and moaned his name over and over as he came too; he exploded in her and his body relaxed against her. He didn't put his weight on her, but he slipped out of her lying beside her. They were both laying back on the bed panting trying to regain their breathe.

"Wow…" Jackie said.

"Yeah that was great." Hyde said.

"Steven I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for being there for me through all of this."

"Of course Jacks. You're my chick. I'm going to be with you for the good and bad times."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Right back at ya."

He smiled at her pulling her to him for another kiss. For the first time since the whole horrible situation, Jackie wasn't thinking about what had happened. That was in the past. Right now, she was thinking about her future. Her future with her boyfriend, the man she loved and who loved her back.

* * *

**Well thats it! I hope you liked the ending. I want to thank everyone who reviewd this and read it! Don't forget to review this last chapter! Thanks:) I'm not done with "Friends or Lovers?" So dont' forget to check that out still and review that:)  
**


End file.
